


Still Learning

by shallowness



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Hank’s thoughts about Xavier’s being the only wheelchair-accessible foster care facility in rural New York.





	Still Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘X-men, any, For decades Xavier’s was the only wheelchair accessible foster care facility in rural New York’ at the Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

Hank thinks the only way to make this fostering scheme work is for Charles to erase the kids' memories as they leave the mansion, but Charles refuses to do it, even for the kids who stay for only a few nights – too haunted by what he did to Moira.

But Corey, Kathryn and all the children that follow them are so visibly relieved to find a place where they can push themselves around, explore and feel at home, that Hank comes to accept that they'll keep the mansions’ secrets. Like Charles, he does his best for them, having learned from his students that it's about ability, whether you're a disabled or mutant kid.


End file.
